This invention relates to a ski or ski board adapted for use singly by a rider who places his feet on the board and guides the path of the board by tilting the board from side to side in response to a shift of his weight from one side to another. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved foot receiving means for the board comprising at least a pair of skid resistant, generally L-shaped members, preferably arranged for receiving the feet of the user in a position spaced from one another normal to the transverse axis of the ski. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a ski of the type described having a metallic base plate particularly adapting the ski for use on sand. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a ski of the type described having an improved handle member.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,378,274 and 3,378,275, both assigned to the assignee of this invention, describe a ski or ski board adapted for use singly, rather than in pairs, by a rider who places his feet on the board one in front of the other and guides the path of the board by tilting the board from side to side in response to a shift in his weight from one side to the other, in a manner similar to that in which surfboards or skateboards are ridden. Preferably, in order to provide the rider with a high degree of stability, the board is provided with a rope or tether having one end attached to the front of the board and a length sufficient for the skier to hold the other end.
Surf-type skis of the type described are defined by a ski member having a longitudinal axis, a relatively narrow width, a generally planar intermediate portion, and a front portion extending mildly upwardly and inwardly from the intermediate portion to a front end. The front portion and the intermediate portion have a substantially rectangular cross section in the direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The rear portion of the ski extends rearwardly from the intermediate portion to a rear end and, as disclosed in the '275 patent, has a cross section transverse to the longitudinal axis of a generally V-shape extending rearwardly from the intermediate portion to the rear end with gradually increasing depth.
It is an overall object of this invention to provide an improved ski of the type described in the aforementioned patents. The '275 patent discloses footrest means comprising a frictional resistant device to prevent skidding of the rider's boot or shoe on the ski. Preferably, such non-skid means take the form of a plurality of rows of inverted U-shaped staples driven into and embedded in the ski with a cross piece of the U in the upper surface of the ski. In addition to resisting slippage, the staples described are self cleaning and if the skier removes his weight from the shoe and slides the shoe longitudinally of the ski, both the shoe and the ski are cleaned from accumulated snow. The '274 patent, on the other hand, discloses antiskid foot treads bonded to the upper surface of the ski in a position so that the skier's boots are situated on the treads and the feet of the skier are manipulated to control the ski. In each embodiment, the feet of the skier have no bindings and therefore control forces must be downward or else transmitted to the ski through lateral friction at the upper surface thereof.
Because control of a ski of the type described is substantially achieved by shifting the weight of the user, binders or locking type footrests are not readily usable on this type of ski for the reason that it is generally desirable to be able to remove or shift the weight of the skier from one foot to the other, which control is not readily achieved by the use of locking type binders or shoe type bindings attached to the ski. On the other hand, foot receiving means on the ski of the type described, particularly when used on ice and snow, have sometimes been susceptible to permitting the foot of the skier to slide fore or aft along the longitudinal axis causing the loss of control of the ski. Thus, it is a problem in providing a ski of the type described to include an adequate friction engaging foot receiving means free from permanent bindings for the foot of the user to permit control of the ski while inhibiting and preventing lateral slippage of the foot of the user along the longitudinal axis of the ski.
In addition, skis of the type described have principally and virtually exclusively been used on snow or ice. Because such skis are generally made of laminated wood, such skis have not had sufficiently long life to use on sand, such as in the dunes of sands adjacent to bodies of water. Thus, a second overall object of the invention is to provide a ski of the type described having a metallic base member secured to the bottom of the ski.
In still another area, such skis have been provided with a control rope. Because of variations in the height of the user, it is desirable to be able to adjust the positioning of a control member secured to the tether or control line which in turn is secured to the front of the ski. Thus, it is still another overall object of this invention to provide an improved handle member which is readily adjustable along the control line to accommodate various heights or preferences of the users.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a review of the accompanying written description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.